


Shiny New Kid

by deadinderry



Category: Anthrax (US Band), Metallica
Genre: literally just a dumb, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadinderry/pseuds/deadinderry
Summary: Kirk Hammett was a dream. [kea/fistful of metal era? when metallica was hanging out w anthrax on the east coast]
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Shiny New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> This is not something that should be taken seriously... at all. Please do not take this seriously at all.

Kirk Hammett was a fucking dream.

Scott had thought that Cliff was cool—and he was. Cliff was definitely very, very cool. But Cliff was more Lovecraftian, Cliff was more DnD—which Scott also liked, he liked Lovecraft, he liked DnD, but Kirk Hammett was in love with the idea of horror more than anything else. You could see it in his face. As soon as he opened his mouth on something horror-related, his face would just light the fuck up. He’d flash those horror-movie chompers of his own in a wide grin and he’d be off. Scott could only follow his lead because he was so into like, Stephen King and stuff—Kirk would go off about old horror movies, then, too, and it was like—

Talking to Cliff about Lovecraft and stuff, all that cosmic horror, that was religion. Talking to Kirk about like, Bela Lugosi was like love.

“Dude,” Scott said one evening, as they all sat around drinking beer and smoking weed. “You are a fucking dream.”

Kirk blinked at him like he’d never heard the words in reference to him before and Scott was insulted _for_ him. Kirk Hammett was the total package—smart, funny, humble, a great guitarist, and _super fucking into horror, like to an extent that it was probably a little worrying but also way fucking cool, honestly_. The fact that he seemed _surprised_ when Scott verbalized this was just _wrong_.

“Nightmare, more like,” James cracked, and Scott shook him off and scooted closer to Kirk. Sat so that they were directly across from each other. Leaned forward so that their foreheads touched.

“If you’d grown up in New York,” Scott said. “If you’d grown up _here_ , I woulda stole you before these jackoffs could’ve. Oh _man_ , the fun we could’ve had growing up.”

“We can still have fun,” Kirk said. “What are you talking about, exactly?”

“Horror.”

Kirk understood, then. “But Cliff likes horror, too.”

“Oh, man, it’s different,” Scott said. “Cliff just likes being pretentious.”

From the other side of the room, a middle finger from Cliff.

“You fucking _love_ it,” Scott said. He put his hands on either side of Kirk’s face and pressed their foreheads tighter together. “Meeting of the _minds_ , right here, buddy. You have such a deep fucking love for this genre that I just—you’re the fucking master, man, you’re the master of horror, just ‘cause you _love_ it so much. You read _The Stand_?”

“Yeah,” Kirk said.

“We’re gonna do a song about it,” Scott said. “Sometime. Man, we’re gonna do so much about horror and shit. _The Stand_ was so fuckin’ kickass, though. Randall Flagg.”

“Walkin’ Dude.”

“Hell yeah.”

“Are you two, like, done?” James again. “Because this is getting weird, and I think Cliff feels left out.”

“I read _The Stand_ ,” Cliff said.

“Me too,” Charlie said.

“I know you read _The Stand_ , I care about Kirk right now,” Scott said. He did let go of Kirk’s face, then, and beamed at him. Kirk beamed back and _God those fucking fangs made his heart flutter, Kirk was made for horror and that was so fucking cool_. “Shiny new kid, right?”

“Shiny new kid that loves horror.”


End file.
